


Let's share

by blackdoeeyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, One Shot, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdoeeyes/pseuds/blackdoeeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2016 and Dan and Phil have always been just platonic best friends. But everything somehow moves to another level, from dark corridor to dimly lit room. (It's my first smut, hope you enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's share

It's been a long, hard day for Phil. He had to go to Youtube to arrange some stuff,  
then go to the grocery store because Dan couldn't make it, then edit a long video.  
He just wanted to lay down on bed for the rest of the evening, maybe scroll through tumblr,  
or read some book.  
Stephen King would be perfect now, he thought.  
  
Two hours later, a bit more relaxed than before, he got thirsty, so he stood up, heading towards the kitchen.  
It was so calm. Dan was probably sleeping already, as he came back from his parents' in the evening  
and he must've been hell of a tired.  
  
They barely even talked that day, which didn't happen often. They were used to talk to each other a lot,  
and when they didn't, it felt as if they were missing out on something, it felt...Well, it felt weird.  
He poured some hot water into the mug, releasing its bergamot aroma, and Phil just realized he made earl grey.  
The streaks of hot steam rising up to his face, he walked out of the kitchen, towards his room, when he  
heard something. He wasn't sure if it was real or not. Was it...Was it what he thought it was?  
He heard it again. Muffled, very silent, but clearly a moan, coming from Dan's room.  
  
Phil just stood there in the dark corridor, unable to move, staring at a very thin streak of light  
coming through not-completely-closed door to his room, tiny dust particles slowly floating in the air.  
The sound sent a signal right to his pants, and it wasn't his fault. He hasn't jerked off in the last couple  
of days because he was either not in the mood, or very tired.  
It's been a stressful week and such things didn't even come to his mind, really.  
And now here he was, feeling that so well known pressure in his jeans, when he heard another moan, still  
very muffled. Dan would never be so stupid to let Phil know what he was doing, he was very cautious,  
and if Phil didn't leave his room, he wouldn't even know something was going on.  
But the truth is, Phil had wanted Dan for a very long time and the erotic fantasies in his head started  
to evolve a few months ago. One day, he had decided to go down the rabbit hole and search the tumblr  
tag 'phan smut', out of mere curiosity of course.  
And from that moment, it all went downhill. Was Dan interested in Phil, too? He could never tell.  
But for sure there's always been this sparkling tension between them, this weird platonic love,  
oddly strong bond.  
  
Phil placed his left hand on his growing bulge, not being sure what to do. His mind was blank, like  
as if the younger boy's voice erased all of his restraint and self-control. The third moan was like a shot  
in the arm and Phil, now not thinking at all, instinctively opened the door to Dan's room. The picture  
in front of him was far more mesmerizing and alluring than any fanarts on tumblr or anything in his fantasies.  
The room was dimly lit, only a nightstand lamp throwing its shade onto the figure laying on the bed.  
Dan was fully naked, laying on his back, head supported by his Haru pillow and his left hand wrapped  
around the base of his cock.  
He was gently stroking it, with his eyes closed, his right hand  
resting on his stomach, slowly caressing it.  
His cheeks were pink flushed and his hair was starting to curl around the edges of his face from all the sweat.  
He suddenly felt the urge to approach Dan, climb over him and suck that beautiful hard cock, kiss and suck on that  
pale soft neck, bite those nipples, thighs... then fuck him against the matress into oblivion.  
Dan was so fucking beautiful, laying there completely exposed and vulnerable.  
But Phil wasn't supposed to see this. And like 3 seconds later, Dan had aknowledged Phil's presence and  
flipped back, stopped everything what he was doing, his mouth shut open. He was in shock, not sure what to  
do or say, hand still on his cock.  
''What the fuck Phil?!...'' he spoke in a high pitched voice, in which you could hear the slight bit of embrassment.  
His cheeks flushed red as he stared at Phil, eye-begging him to leave and forget this ever happened.  
Phil wanted to make an excuse, like that he had brought Dan some tea, but... this was his chance to make a move.  
And he knew there wouldn't be any better chance than this.  
''Want some help, Dan?'' he asked cheekily, although his voice shaking a little bit, slowly making his legs move  
towards Dan's bed.  
''What the... Phil? What the fuck are you doing?''  
Dan wasn't sure what was happening, but he panicked inside. Was this for real?  
  
Phil reached the bed and very slowly sat down, not breaking the eye contact with Dan for a second, just to make sure  
he would _consent_. He leaned closer, so close that he could feel Dan's hot breath on his face, eyes still fixed on Dan's.  
And it didn't look like he wanted to protest. He was looking at him expectedly, spark of excitement in his eyes.  
''Is this okay, Dan?'' he asked in a husky voice, cupping Dan's face with his hand caringly. Dan nodded, doey eyed.  
Phil pressed his lips on Dan's and they were oh so soft and sweet,  
and he didn't want to pull away. A slight moan came out of Dan's throat, opening his mouth more and allowing Phil's  
tongue to enter. Their tongues touched and a rush of ecstasy rushed through Dan's body, and he craved more. His left  
hand was still on his cock, and he began stroking it again with Phil's tongue in his mouth, almost making him cum right  
then and there.  
Phil placed his hand on Dan's chest and moved to Dan's neck, leaving soft kisses all under his jawline, sucking on the  
hot soft skin, panting. Dan was already a whimpering mess. And he smelled so fucking good, minty and musky,  
but it was all very subtle, as the dominant smell was him, Dan.  
Phil suddenly pulled away, breathing heavily, now on his knees next to Dan, he unzipped his pants and quickly  
pushed them down, tossing them aside. Dan raised from the bed a little bit and started unbuttoning Phil's shirt as Phil  
pressed their lips together again, kisses becomming sloppier and more passionate with every touch. Phil lightly pecked  
Dan's ear and started teasing him:  
''What were you thinking about, baby? I bet you were imagining yourself getting fucked real hard into that beautiful  
arse of yours, right here, right now..'' Phil whispered and licked Dan's earlobe before reaching down, gaining more  
confidence with every Dan's groan.  
He put his palm insanely close to Dan's throbbing cock, so close that it twitched, making slow moves up and down his  
inner thigh.  
Then he leaned down and softly brushed his lips along the line of Dan's cock, teasing him.  
''Ph..'' Dan panted as Phil licked his tip, enclosing his lips around it, then taking in the full length while scratching  
his thigs with his cold fingertips. He then moved his hands to the base of Dan's cock and slowly started jerking him off.  
****__  
//Dan's POV//  
Fuck, Phil was so good at this. And fuck, Dan's been imagining this happening so many times, but he'd never thought it  
would actually happen one day. And fuck, Phil's tight grip felt so, so good around his length. And the soft skin of his  
palm against his sensitive cock felt like too much and Dan was so, so close when Phil's movements quickend that he could  
already feel the precum leaking from his slit. And Phil was moving faster, and faster, and harder, and Dan had to do something.  
''You're such a good boy, Dan.. will you come for me, baby?'' Phil said in a purely pornographic and alluring tone,  
speeding up the pace, when Dan finally stopped him.  
''Ph..Phil wait..let's share'' he panted. He wanted Phil to enjoy this moment as much as he did, to enjoy it in the  
same way at the same time. Phil climbed up closer to Dan's face:  
''What do you mean, Dan?''  
''Let's jerk off together,'' Dan replied, getting even more turned on by his own words, licking his red swollen lips.  
Phil looked at him for a few seconds, then kissed him hungrily and laid down on the bed right next to Dan, obeying his  
wish, so close that their bare hips and legs were touching. Dan looked Phil up and down and the sight of his pale,  
muscular and strong body made him reach back between his legs, and begin stroking himself again, not looking away.  
He watched Phil touch himself,  
he watched Phil grip the base of his thick hard veiny cock and move his hand up and down in slick strokes. And he knew  
Phil was watching him, too, and it was way hotter than anything he's ever done before.  
  
Phil moved his left hand to Dan's thigh, massaging and stroking it, making Dan shiver with pleasure as he pleased himself.  
He then tilted his head and started sucking on Dan's sensitive nipple, licking and circling it with his hot wet tongue,  
making Dan's back arch in pleasure. He continued doing this for the next couple of minutes and they both continued  
jerking off their own cocks, slowly speeding up as the heat started to be too overwhelming and friction unbearable.  
Phil leaned in closer to Dan's ear and whispered:  
''Cum for me, babyboy...will you cum for your best friend? Will you do this for me? You're doing so  
good, fucking your hand so well,..''  
Dan closed his eyes, only listening to Phil's velvety voice, slowly reaching the climax. He could already feel the heat pooling  
in his stomach as he was speeding up the pace.  
''You must practice a lot when i can't see you.. fuck your hand for me, you don't have to hold  
it back princess, i'm here to take care of you now,'' Phil added and sucked onto Dan's neck.  
  
The words sent Dan over the edge, and he came real hard pumping his cock into his hand, leaving white ribbons of cum  
all over his stomach and chest, moaning out Phil's name so loud their neighbours could probably hear, but he didn't give  
a damn in this moment.  
Phil, still sucking on Dan's neck, came a few seconds after him and bit his neck as he reached the climax, groaning into  
his collarbone. He then collapsed onto Dan's chest, waiting until their hearbeat slowed down, panting, not being able  
to move nor stand up. When they both calmed down a bit, Phil looked up and kissed Dan on the cheek, then cheekily grinned  
and said: ''We should do this more often, baby''.


End file.
